Computers have become an integral part of our business and personal lives. The presence of a computer monitor, a keyboard, or a laptop or other computer component has come to be seen as a necessary evil for the accomplishment of one's daily tasks. With the computer components inherently come wires that further clutter work surfaces. Many computer components, particularly computer monitors, have achieved reduced size. However, when not in use, they remain as obstacles to the full usage of a work surface and contribute to a utilitarian and often displeasing appearance of the work surface and the office in general. Further, continuous exposure leaves the computer components vulnerable not only to environmental conditions but also to tampering and theft, particularly as the components become smaller, lighter, and more portable.
It would be advantageous, therefore, if one could enjoy full usage of a computer, computer component, or other article when desired while being able to make the article effectively disappear from a work surface when its presence is no longer necessary. A number of talented inventors have sought to provide mechanisms for enabling a manipulation of a computer or computer component, such as a monitor, between use and storage configurations. To date, however, the proposed solutions of the prior art, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,756 to Watson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,150 to Phoenix et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,094 to Chang, have been bulky and inelegant, of limited effectiveness, and relatively complex in structure and operation. Furthermore, prior art mechanisms and furniture have been ill equipped to accommodate one another.